Mobile computing devices have evolved to include more functionality. For instance, a mobile computing device (e.g., smartphone, phablet, tablet, etc.) may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing, imaging, and processing capabilities. A mobile computing device may support cellular communication over a cellular network and data communication over a wireless radio channel, while providing image processing and capturing capabilities via one or more cameras provided by the mobile computing device.